


Shipwrecked

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate AU. When his ship is destroyed, Ethan is saved by an unlikely creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by those pictures of Keahu dressed up at a mermaid, as well as the Fullmoon_ficlet prompt: float. I might decide to continue it later if more inspiration hits me. :)

Ethan remembered the canons smashing into the ship and losing sight of this brother. He remembers hitting the water when a hit caused the part of the deck to collapse and he fell off the side. He remembers sucking in water and sputtering, calling for help. Calling for his brother. Then a piece of debris hit him in the head and Ethan began to sink.

Vaguely, Ethan remembers a pair of arms wrapping around him and pulling him back towards the surface, keeping him afloat. After that, there was nothing.

Nothing until he opened his eyes again and the sun was beating down on him. With a groan, he sat up and looked around him. He was on a beach but he didn’t see anyone else. Not even his brother. There was a splash and Ethan turned back to the water to see someone leaning overtop a rock in the ocean.

It was a man. Gorgeous and tan. He was also watching Ethan with a look of curiosity. Slowly, Ethan managed to crawl over to the man who immediately ducked back into the water. “Wait!” Ethan croaked his throat and lungs still sore from sucking in water. “Wait…”

The man appeared again behind a different rock a little further away. Ethan started to move closer but stopped when the man made a move to go back into the water. “I’m not going to hurt you. I-I want to thank you.” The man just stared at him, only acknowledging him with a tilt of his head. “Can you talk?” The man nodded. Ethan moved just a little closer. “What’s your name?”

The man watched Ethan for a couple of seconds before speaking. “Danny. My name is Danny.”

Ethan felt himself immediately drawn to Danny, his voice almost like a song. He got even closer and this time Danny didn’t try to flee even though he looked ready to bolt at any second. “Thank you, Danny. I’m Ethan.”

Danny smiled, eyeing Ethan cautiously. “You should stay back, Ethan.”

Ethan didn’t want to but he stopped. “Why?”

“People tend to get hurt around me,” Danny replied. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“But you saved me,” Ethan said before looking around. “Can you at least tell me where I am?”

“The Celestial Cove,” Danny replied. “A safe haven for pirates and creatures.”

“And which are you?”

“You should go into town. I am sure you will find surviving members of your crew,” Danny said, swimming backwards. “Or a new ship to take you on bored.”

“Danny wait.”

Danny stopped and looked up at Ethan again. “Yes?”

“You never answered my question,” Ethan said, not wanting to let Danny go just yet. “Which are you? Pirate or creature?”

Danny dove under water and Ethan felt his heart sink for a moment before the man was jumping out again and Ethan saw his black fish-like tail. He gasped and stumbled back. The sudden want for the creature made sense to him now.

“You’re a merman,” Ethan said when Danny reappeared. “A siren.”

Danny nodded, looking away from Ethan. “Exactly why I asked you to stay away from me.”

“But you saved me,” Ethan said, finding himself walking towards the water. “Why did you save me?”

“Because not all creatures are monsters,” Danny answered. “You should really head into town, you’ll need to eat. You were out for a long time.”

“Will you be here when I return?”

Danny looked at Ethan in shock. “Why would you return?”

“Because you saved my life.”

After a moment, Danny smiled. “There is a cave on the north end of the island. It’s filled with water but you’ll be able to swim in there. That is where you will find me.”

“Ethan? ETHAN!!”

Ethan turned around and saw his brother running towards him. “Aiden?”

Aiden wrapped his arms around Ethan and held him tight. “I thought I lost you.”

“No, someone saved me,” Ethan said, pulling away and looking back at the ocean only to find that Danny was gone. He felt his heart sink. “They were here.”

“Who was here?”

Ethan shook his head. He knew his brother wouldn’t believe him. He looked back at Aiden and smiled. “I’m hungry. Have you found somewhere to stay for the night?”

The two brothers began to walk back towards town with a few of their other crewmates and Ethan couldn’t help but to keep looking back at the sea in longing.


End file.
